Lily's Letters
by GrandmaBeth
Summary: Ginny has kept her daughters letters since she was old enough to write. Want to peek in to the special place she keeps them? Want to read a few? Well come along and we will. I'm not J.K. Rowling. I make no money writing fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Lily Luna Potter. I'd like to tell you why my life sucks.

So many people think they know all about my family. That happens when your father saved the world from  
Voldemort and your mum was a famous quidditch player.

At least my cousins understand. Rose and Hugo have to put up with being the children of war heroes. Plus their dad is rich from helping with the family business and brave, being a famous auror and all. Their mum is always being written up as "the smartest witch of her generation" and "greatest legal mind in centuries". She's all famous for getting witches and wizards to recognize other magical beings' rights, and for pushing through the werewolf rights act.

Fred and Roxanne have loads of money. People are always hitting them up for a loan. Their dad is famous for starting WWW.

Victoire, Dominique and Lois have a mum who owns her own business and a dad who runs WWW.

Molly and Lucy have a dad who runs the MOM.

It's not bad enough that our parents are famous! No now my older cousins have to go and get famous too! Teddy, Victoire's husband, is an auror and has been in the paper for making several high profile arrests.

Victoire is a genius at farming and her picture is on shelves at every magical grocer in the UK and half of Europe!

Then there are the athletes in the family. My cousin Fred, and my brothers James and Albus, all play for the Chudley cannons. They are so good that the cannons actually had a winning season this year.

The only team better was the Holyhead Harpies, my mums old team. My cousins Dominique and Rose play for them.

So you see I'm doomed to be just Lilly. I'll never be famous for anything. I'll always be just somebody's daughter or sister or niece or cousin.

My future sucks!

LPLPLPLPLPLP

Ginny smiled as she folded the parchment and put it back in to her special drawer. She had found it, cleaning up her daughter's room the day after Lily had headed back to Hogwarts for her last year.

When she had first read it Lilly's words had brought back the feelings she had felt near the same age. Two of her brothers had glamorous exciting jobs in foreign places. Two had their own joke shop. One ran around with THE Harry Potter and was always saving somebody.

Ginny had showed Harry the letter. He, of course, had over-reacted. "Ginny what do we do?"

"Nothing. She'll work it out."

"But Ginny she feels let out and not special! We have to tell her she is special!"

"Harry it will be alright. All she needs is time to find her place."

Ginny was right. Lily did find her place, and her mum had kept track of the journey by keeping her letters. In fact Ginny had kept Lily's letters from the moment she could write.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Mummy,

Thank you for my birthday party. It was fun. I like the cake creasher made. I like the balloons. James iz help me make this letter.

Luv, Lily

Ginny had found this on the breakfast table the day after Lily's fifth birthday. The block letters and misspellings only added to it's charm.

Dear Daddy,

I is sorry I called James a goul. But he made me mad when he tooked my dolly. Can you please try to make her hair red again?

Luv, Lily

This had been two weeks later when James decided he needed a "victim" for his experiments with "Potions".

Dear Mummy,

I miss you! How long b4 you are home from work? Daddy says you have to cover games. How do you cover games? Do you have a big blanket?

Luv, Lily

Dear Daddy,

James says that I won't be able to go to Hogwarts! He says I'm not a witch! He says that by the time he was almost 6 he could do spells. Daddy what am I going to do?

Lilly

This letter ended up with James getting his mouth washed out with soap for telling lies. (by six all he had managed to do was occasional accidental magic that usually involved objects flying or breaking when he was mad. Albus was much more talented at an earlier age.)

Dear Daddy,

Get better soon! I'm so glad that the bad guy only hurt you a little. Albus told me that you have a portant job. That you tect us from bad guys and that's why you gots hurt. Mummy says as soon as your arm grows it's bone again you gets to come home!

Luv, Lily

With Harry's job there were a lot of "get better soon" letters.

Dear Mummy, Daddy and Kreacher,

My birthday was wonderful! Kreacher, thank u for making pagetti! I love pagetti! Mummy the new broom and quidditch robes are the best! Daddy I can beleef we gets to go to a real muggle movie with Uncle Dudley!

Luv, Lilly

Dear Mummy and Daddy,

Why can't we have babies? Aunt Luna's babies are sooooo cute!

Lily

Dear Albus,

Thank you for saving my teddy from James. You is the bestest big brother!

Lily

Dear James,

You is a big meany! I'm glad you gots fur all over your but! That's what you get when you pick on little sisters.

Lily

(There was no doubt that Lily was a witch anymore. Lily and Albus had walked in on James trying to change Lily's teddy in to a spider with a toy wand. Albus had calmly stretched out his hand and the teddy flew to him. Lily had gotten so mad that accidental magic had happened and James had to be taken to St. Mungo's to have his bottom de-furred.)

Dear Mum and Dad,

Why can't we trade James for a baby?

Lily

Dear Mummy and Daddy,

I'm sorry I locked James in the wardrobe. But he was being a big meany!

Lily

Dear Daddy,

Are you coming home soon? Mummy says you are talking to a lot of important people about werewolf rights. Will you bring me a present? James says to ask you if werewolf's have lefts too?

Lilly


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Mummy,

I am so scared. Is Daddy going to die? Why does daddy have to work where bad people hurt him? Grandma says we can come see him again tomorrow.

Lily

Dear Mummy and Teddy,

Grandma says it's a good thing that daddy is a fighter. That she knows he is going to live. Mummy I hope she is right. I don't want daddy to die.

Lily

Dear Mummy please read this to daddy,

Daddy,

James promises never to pick on me and Albus ever again if you will just open your eyes. Albus promises to not forget to tell you where he hides from James and make you worry. I promise never to complain about James again. Please wake up!

Lilly

Daddy,

You can open your eyes now. Uncle Ron says they caught the bad guys! Grandma says when you open your eyes that she will make you a treacle tart!

Lily

Dear God,

Please don't let my Daddy die.

Lily Potter

(Hermione had found this one under Lily's pillow)

Daddy,

Teddy says you are awake! Grandma says we have to wait a couple of days until you feel better to go to see you.

I've been a good girl. Albus has been good too. James has tried to be good.

We all have missed you! Please get better soon!

Love, Lily

Daddy,

I'm so glad we got to see you yesterday! I don't care you were so tired. Just to see you smile was so good. I like my daddy's smile. Tomorrow Teddy is taking James to get his school stuff. He says if Albus and I are good he'll take us out Friday!

Love, Lily

Daddy,

I'm glad you liked the flowers we got you Friday. I think they smell good too. After we saw you Teddy took us to a restaurant call McDonalds. Their chips are funny and little. I had a cheeseburger. (Don't tell Teddy but Uncle Ron's cheeseburgers are better) Then Uncle Dudley and Teddy took us to see a movie. It was about a princess.

Love, Lily

Daddy,

I am sorry to tell you that James is being a big head! Grandma had to hide his wand. He keeps wearing his robes around and telling Albus that he's a baby because he has to wait a year to go to Hogwarts.

Love, Lily

Daddy,

Mommy says your coming home tomorrow! I love you! Lily

Dear God,

Thank you for my daddy.

Lily Potter

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

If you are confused see chapter 14 of my fan fic Teddy.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Mummy and Al,

I hope that that the healers got the zipper off ok. Did you hear what happened? Some bad guys took Rose, Louis and Roxanne . They wanted Uncle Bill and Uncle George to give them money and they said they would hurt them if they didn't!

I was supposed to bring the money to the zoo. Uncle George and Uncle Bill said that I couldn't cause they were scared. I said I wasn't scared and I wanted to help. Daddy said that I was a brave girl but the adults would figure out what to do.

Teddy and Victoire figured out what to do. Teddy morphed in to me! He looked just like me! Victoire used daddy's cape and when they got to the zoo Victoire grabbed the cousins and apperated them back to the shop. Teddy showed up real soon after.

Daddy and Uncle Ron caught them! Guess what ! Louis gave one of the bad guys a black eye! And guess what else! We all get to go to the island after you get out of the hospital!

Uncle George says he needs a rest! He and Aunt Angie are taking everybody but Fred and James. Fred and James have to stay and work at WWW. They don't even get to stay together! Fred is staying with Grandma and working the store in hogsmede and James is working the one in Diagon alley.

Victoire and Teddy aren't going either. Victoire says she has to work and Teddy says he has too much to do to get ready for his gap year.

Al you need to get better soon! I can't wait to get to the island!

Love, Lily

Dear Mummy, Daddy and James,

We are having lots of fun. Uncle George taught Lois and Al how to fish. Aunt Angie lets me help make lunch! We all work together to get things done and it's fun!

Dominique and Molly are teaching Al, Lucy, Louis, Roxanne and Rose some things they will need to know when they get to Hogwarts.

Dominique says, James don't even try to wind them up or bats will fly! (Mummy, Uncle George wants to know if you plan on teaching all the female Weasley and Potters the bat bogey hex.)

Aunt Angie did the bubblehead charm on us and we all got to swim and see the fish. Louis caught a crab. Hugo has a new book. "Magical plants of the tropics." Uncle George is going to take us for a walk tomorrow to find some.

James, Al says don't even try to mess with his stuff while he is gone. Kreacher has placed a protective spell on it. (James had found that out the day after his sister and brother had left. He had tried to sneak in to get Al's broom, (Harry and Ginny had locked up all the other brooms), and was transported to his mum's office with the words "Master James is a bad boy" on his forehead.)

Mummy, Aunt Angie wants to know if you will go visit with Fred. She says he is being a right prat to grandma. She says to tell him that if he does not settle down that he won't play quidditch this year.

Well I have to give this to the owl now. Al and I miss you. (Al says that's wrong, that he only misses mummy and daddy, but I know he misses James too.)

Love, Lily

Dear Mummy, Daddy and James,

Hugo dropped his book in the ocean and Al dove in and got it! Uncle George told Al he is very brave and he knows he'll get in to Gryffindor.

Love, Lily

Dear Mummy, Daddy and James,

Roxanne accidentally turned her hair orange. She was trying to make it blonde with a spell she read in one of Rose's books.

Love, Lily

Dear Mummy, Daddy and James,

Aunt Angie says you all are coming for the last week! I can't wait to see you! Wait until you see how tan I am! Al wants to know if you can leave James and Fred at home.

Love, Lily


	5. Chapter 5

Mea Cupa, I should have been putting notes to refer to the fics that contain some of the events mentioned in Lily's letters. The injury to Harry can be found in Teddy, as can the kidnapping. The visit, written about here, to Charlie can be found in the fic Charlie. Heck hit my profile and read them all. I promise it won't take long and will make the letters so much clearer.

I have to work from a "master plan" or I'd end up so confused. OK so much MORE confused. Grandma Beth

The next bundle of letters Ginny pulled out were all addressed to Al. The day after his return home from his first year at Hogwarts he handed her all the letters that Lily had sent him that year, tied in a beautiful purple ribbon.

"Would you keep these safe for me mum?"

Dear Al,

Wow! You got in to Gryffindor! Yeah! I bet Lucy's glad to be with her sister and Dom in Ravenclaw. You've got Louis, Roxanne and Rose with you! So even when Victoire graduates you'll have numbers against Fred and James!

Speaking of Victoire, I think she and Teddy will get married! Do you think she would let me be a brides maid?

I miss you so much! Who is going to explain things like the difference between Austria and Australia? Hugo misses Rose too. Don't tell, but he told me he cried for her last night like I cried for you.

Daddy says I should be glad that I get two years of being an only child during the school year. Mummy says she understands. She says she cried when she was the last one left at home.

I miss you! Tell James I miss him too.

Love, Lily

Dear Al,

Even Teddy's gone. He sent me a post card the muggle way. It showed the Eiffel tower. Hugo and I went to Aunt Birdy's today for our lesson. Uncle Neville had sent her some singing morning glory seeds. We made little green houses and put our pots inside. Aunt Birdy taught us how the seeds use the sun, water and soil to grow and become morning glories!

I still miss you! I hope it's OK, I read in your room. I know you said I could use your stuff. Hugo and I borrowed a book each. We put your old quidditch elbow pads in the spots so we can put them back just right.

Don't let James get you all wound up! Love, Lily

Dear Al,

Mummy, Daddy and I are going to see Uncle Charlie! I'm taking your book "The practical guide to dragons for the young witch or wizard." Mummy said she would pack it and I'll be VERY careful with it!

Love, Lily

Dear Al,

We're here! Uncle Charlie took me for a fly to show me the whole reserve! They have some eggs in the nursery that might hatch while we are here! Uncle Charlie said that if they do he will package up the eggs and I can send them to you! You can keep one and give the others to Uncle Hagrid for his classes.

Love, Lily

Dear Al,

They hatched! Uncle Charlie said I can't tell you what kind they are, you have to guess!

Love, lily

Dear Al,

Your right! Opaleye eggs! I'm glad that James liked the dragon hide gloves I sent, and that your boots fit. Yes they are nice and warm. Mine are lined in fur too. Uncle Charlie has a pair of boots the same color as yours!

Love, Lily

Dear Al,

It's almost Halloween and your not here. With everybody but Hugo and me at school it's going to be a boring party! Don't eat too much!

Love, Lily

Dear Al,

It's almost Christmas! Won't it be weird to have Christmas where there is no snow? But it's been so rainy and wet that I'm glad we are going to the island. Hugo and I are going early with Grandma and Grandpa. Aunt Birdy isn't coming. She's feeling kind of bad

See you soon! Love, Lily

Dear Al,

I miss you so much! But wasn't it fun to have all the cousins together? Then Teddy and Victoire told us they were engaged! I liked my presents from you and James. See you CAN work together! The cape is so warm! You must have saved most of your allowance to get it. Tell James the pygmy puffs name is doodles.

Love, Lily

Dear Al,

I am so sad. Poor Uncle Neville. I loved Aunt Birdy. She may have looked scary but she was so nice! Mummy, Daddy and I are going to her funeral today.

Love, Lily

Dear Al,

It's almost time for you to be home! Hugo and I made sure your books were all dusted and in the right order. Kreacher is humming and so happy! He misses having you and James to cook for.

See you at the station! Love, Lily


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Mummy and Daddy,

I got in to Gryffindor! Hugo did too. The sorting hat asked Hugo if there were any more Weasleys! He told it "not yet". Funny huh? Helena (Lily's owl) is wanting to fly so I'll give this to her.

Love, Lily

Dear Mummy and Daddy,

Yes I know I called Fred a prat. Yes I know I inferred that James is a prat too. But they could have really hurt someone with that stunt!

Lily

Dear Mummy and Daddy,

It's almost Halloween and I'm missing your caramel mummy. Would you please send some?

Love, Lily

Dear Mummy and Daddy,

James is such a prat! He tripped me just as I was walking in to the great hall. Then he moved the bench as Hugo and I sat down. Hugo hit his nose on the table when he fell and there was blood all over

Please tell Aunt Hermione not to be mad at Rose for her detention. All she did was hit James over the head with the soup tureen. How was she supposed to know that it would fill up with hot soup at that exact moment?

Love, Lily

Dear Mummy and Daddy,

James stole the cloak from Albus and won't give it back. Albus said for me not to write you but I'm afraid that Albus will get in a lot of trouble. He is really mad!

Love, Lily

Dear Mummy and Daddy,

Scorpios is so smart! He tricked James and got the cloak back for Al! He waited until he heard James and Fred walking down the boys stairs and blew pepper at them! Fred sneezed really big and his side of the cloak puffed out. Scorpios grabbed it and ran for his and Al's room.

Rose kept James and Fred from getting another detention by doing a cool new spell she learned. It keeps you from being able to yell! Then Roxanne tied them up and we put them to bed.

Rose and Roxanne didn't take the spells off until morning.

Love, Lily

Dear Mummy,

I'm sorry you had to come to Hogwarts. But I'm not sorry I hexed James and Fred. What you wouldn't let me tell you was they had Scorpios hanging upside down and were making spiders crawl all over him.

Al tried to help but Fred knocked him out with a hex. Then Rose tried to help and they Did the jelly legs hex on her. Then Roxanne tried and James hit her! She fell down and got a cut on the back of her head!

By then I was really mad! I mean to tease is one thing but to hurt people? Nobody would listen to me! I can't help it I got so mad my magic was a little strong. I'm sorry I made them fly out of the tower like that. But it was a good thing Uncle Charlie was close enough to stop them from getting hurt!

Poor Scorpios, Rose and Roxanne didn't get any help until I got back from Professor Neville's office.

Then Professor Parkinson believed me and helped make them all better.

Lily

(James had woke up and fessed up. He and Fred got in to a lot of trouble. Harry took the map away and gave it to Lily. They ended up having to scrub the floors in the great hall with no magic on a hogsmede weekend, and they were banned from two quidditch matches.)

Dear Mummy and Daddy,

James and Fred have sure calmed down! They actually apologized to all of us!

Love, Lily

Dear Mummy and Daddy,

What a fun Christmas break that was! Thank you for all my neat presents. Yes I agree that James seems to have grown up quite a bit. He talks TO me now. He hasn't tried anything stupid since the whole spider thing. He and Al aren't fighting anymore either. We might have a chance at the house cup. Even though they have racked up more points against us so far this year than has ever been taken from a house.

Love, Lily

Dear Mummy,

I'm so sorry Grandpa died. I know how bad I feel. You must be feeling a lot worse, because he was your Daddy. I know how I felt when we thought daddy was going to die. I just want you to know it's ok to be sad. And that I love you with all my heart.

Love, Lily

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The last letter is very similar to a note I got from my granddaughter after my husband died.

Read Professor Weasley to understand Arthur's passing.


	7. Chapter 7

After Lily's first year there were fewer and fewer letters. Mainly they were about mundane things. The letters didn't pick up until after Lily graduated and headed to America to study with Pansy's daughter.

Lily had always loved babies, it made sense she would want to specialize in children's healing.

Dear Mummy and Daddy,

I made it just fine. Patty is very nice. She says I have a knack for healing. My flat, (apartment over here), is big. I have two bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen and a big bathroom!

It is so cold here already! Massachusetts is a big muggle healing area too. They have all sorts of hospitals and clinics.

I hope you can come and see me! I miss you already. Tell James and Al to watch out for the bludgers!

Love, Lily

Dear Mummy and Daddy,

Sorry I've not written, I've been so busy! I'm learning so much. These first two months have flown by. There is a nice healer student from Germany named Ambrose Krause. He's very good at healing but the American slang is hard for him. I've been trying to help him.

Love, Lily

Dear Mummy and Daddy,

I can't believe it's Christmas and I'm not there with you. I got the packages. I loved my jumpers! Tell uncle Charlie the gloves fit just right! I hope you like your presents. I've got to go Patty has invited all of us who couldn't go home over for dinner.

Love, Lily

Dear Mummy and Daddy,

Whew this year has flown by! I feel so much older than just one year! I'm learning so much. Ambrose says sometimes he feels like he's learning so much that his head can't hold it all! I know what he means.Love, Lily

Dear Mummy and Daddy,

I delivered my first baby today all by my self. It was unbelievable! Patty said I did really well. The little guy was 6 weeks early so we are watching him closely. Got to go!

Love, Lily

Dear Mummy and Daddy,

I lost a little one today. My heart broke when I had to tell her parents. There was just nothing we could do. She had gotten a hold of a wand and we could not figure out what spell she had accidentally used on herself. She just got weaker and weaker.

I'm so sad. I wish you were here. Lily

Dear Mummy and Daddy,

I'm so glad you are coming for Christmas! I want you to meet all my friends. Love, Lily

Dear Mummy and Daddy,

I can't believe your gone. I keep looking up at the guest bedroom and waiting for you to come out! It sure was a good visit. My friends think I have the coolest parents ever!

Love, Lily

Dear Mummy and Daddy,

Can you believe I'm starting my third year here? Just 12 more months and I'll be done. I'm sending out my letters.

Of course I'm sending one to St. Mungo's but I'm also sending ones to hospitals in France and Germany.

I want to work where there is a need for children's healers.

Love, Lily

Dear Mummy and Daddy,

It's Christmas again and I'm not there. Tell everyone I said hello and I love them. Please think of me.Love, Lily

Dear Mummy and Daddy,

I got accepted at St. Mungo's. They are opening a new specialist center for the diseases of magical children. They hired me and Ambrose! We are both so excited.

Love, Lily

Dear Mummy and Daddy,

Please don't be upset with Ambrose because he didn't ask you first. He asked me to marry him and I said yes. I love him so much and we want to spend the rest of our lives together. We just fit working together. Please be happy for me.Love, Lily

Dear Mummy and Daddy,

We will be home Tuesday. Please pick us up at the port key terminal at Heathrow.

Love, Lily


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny placed the latest letter from Lily on the top of the pile. It was a thank you note for babysitting.

Lily had married her Ambrose and they had become the preeminent specialists in the care of magical childhood diseases.

They had two year old twins Arthur and Ambrose and Lily was expecting again.

Ginny heard Harry coming up the stairs to their rooms next to the Gryffindor dorms. She knew she had best get on to grading papers. She had a lot to do this week and there was the big end of the year quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherine.

Al, James and their wives were coming down to watch. The 7th year beater for Slytherine had real potential and the 7th year seeker for Gryffindor was top notch. James was looking to recruit them both for the cannons.

Al was taking a well deserved break from the ministry. Hermione admitted she relied on him a lot in their department.

Teddy, Victoire and the children were coming too. So they were going to make it a family party afterward at Charlie's hut.

Harry smiled as he saw what she was putting away. "Do the children know you have all their letters?"

"I don't know. I thought I'd save them so when they are all as famous as their father I can sell them and we can run away!"

"I'll run away with you anytime Mrs. Potter!"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Sorry this one just did not flow as well as my others. It was harder to write.

I think that the plot bunny named "the Lupins" will be the next one. Grandma beth


End file.
